RWWBY
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: An uneven number of accepted students at Beacon gives one team five members. One member of the team has known her since childhood, another thinks she's like all the others, another hopes for her to be a new friend to their youngest, and the last loves having another weapon nut on the team. Make way for another flower in Beacon, but this one isn't so innocent, nor delicate.
1. A Different Start

**Me: Hello again.**

 **Pyrrha: That's my line.**

 **Me: Quiet you. Now before anything else happens, on with the story. Oh, fair warning, Weiss is OOC in this...mostly.**

A Different Start

A girl in a light violet cloak looked at the device in her hands again. She lifted one hand and ran it through her three colored hair. Said hair was mostly black, but with white streaks and red tips, a trait the girl's older sister found as an even larger link to their mom. The fact that her prefered weapon was also a scythe didn't hurt either. She looked at the scroll and continued reading.

[White Fang once again attack a Schnee Dust Company warehouse. This particular instance is notable as it was stopped not by SDC security forces, but Vanguard Industries PMCs. The Captain of the group that stopped the extremists commented on the fact that 'SDC needs to step up their security.' Rumor reached us that VI is giving a _very_ large bill to SDC for their involvement. When the PMCs heard of the rumor that they worked with the White Fang, a rumor supposedly started by the SDC to decrease VI's buyers, several started-]

The girl sighed and stopped reading. She shook her head. She put away the scroll and looked back out the window of the airship. She saw what would be her 'home away from home' for the next four years growing ever closer.

"WISTY!" A familiar voice shouted.

Wisteria Danforth-Vanguard turned her head, violet eyes shining and mouth curled upwards in happiness at the familiar person. Wisty waved at the SDC heiress, Weiss Schnee. The pale girl all but ran over to greet her childhood friend.

"I didn't know your going to Beacon...do your parents know?" Weiss asked.

"No...do yours?"

"My father...didn't take the news well...but it was better than expected."

"Soooo...how's Jack?"

"...Two things. One: I don't know, nor do I care. And two: we may be best friends...but...STOP SETTING ME UP WITH RANDOM GUYS!"

"Fine, sheesh...I'll set you up with a chick next time." Wisty said with a smirk.

Weiss' face turned a bright red before she turned around and muttered something about 'stupid flower.'

"I don't hear you objecting to, or denying, it." Wisty said with a smirk as she placed a hand on the hilt of her longsword sheathed at her hip. The other was placed on the revolver holstered on the other hip.

Faster than Wisty could track, a Rapier was placed to her chin. Wisty laughed before her eyes changed to one being pink and the other brown before teleporting out of Weiss' reach. The Schnee girl turned and glared at the Danforth-Vanguard girl. Wisty bowed as her eyes returned to their normal dark violet color.

"Remind me, why are we friends?"

"Because your father wanted you to have a 'proper' playmate as a kid and he chose me. That and I've rubbed off on you enough to mellow you out...more or less."

The white haired heiress shook her head before looking out the window once more. Wisty walked back up to her and stretched her arms. The two friends waited for the airship to land, which it did after a few more minutes of waiting, which involved several people asking Weiss about her family ties -Wisty had replaced her cloak's hood to avoid this, watching a couple more news feeds and the introduction to beacon by a holographic version of one of its professors, a boy running by to get to a trashcan with a very angry blonde chasing him. The two got out of the airship, Wisty with a large duffle bag over her shoulder and Weiss with several trolleys of cases containing Dust, and looked at the large castle-like academy.

"Welcome to Beacon." Wisty said with a smile. Weiss was about to comment when a crash sound caught their attention. The two girls turned to see a younger girl sitting one what was a group of stacked cases.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted angrily, getting the girls attention. "...do you have any idea what you could've done just now?" Weiss' angered voice changed to one of minor annoyance after a few deep breathes to calm herself down.

"Umm...no." The girl said.

"...Those are Dust cases."

" _There's quite a bit of it in the air right now."_ Wisty thought to herself.

"Oh...I'm sorry." The girl said.

"...It's...alright i guess, nothing exploded at least."

" _Oh dear Oum, please ignore that."_ Wisty thought.

"Yeah, ah"

" _No."_

"...ah"

"No!"

"...Ah"

" _NO!"_

"...ACHOO!"

A small explosion happened as the younger girl sneezed from the Dust in the air. Wisty blinked twice as she looked to see her friend and the girl covered in soot.

"Oops." The girl mumbled softly.

Wisty looked to Weiss and saw the white haired girl trying to contain her anger at that. Wisty's eyes switched to a pale, almost blind looking, green color. She then placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, calming her down instantly. When that was done, she let go and placed her hand out towards the red cloak clad girl.

"Thank you." She said as she took the offered hand.

"No problem...um."

"Ruby Rose."

"Wisty. My friend over there is Weiss Schnee."

"Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." A new voice said.

Wisty turned to see a girl her age holding a vial of Dust in one hand, and a book in the other.

"Hello...um."

"A company infamous for it's treatment of Faunus."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"She's not wrong." Wisty agreed.

"...Well don't blame me for it. I'm not in control...yet."

"...I doubt you're any different from the SDC owner." The girl said.

Wisty was about to defend her friend when Ruby spoke up.

"Leave her alone. It's not like she said for, or wanted, those things to happen. She just stuck in the family of the one doing that."

Wisty, still using a Semblance she got a week ago, scanned the girl's emotion. Ruby had slight anger, directed at the girl with the bow, a bit of regret at causing the Dust explosion, and…

" _Does she have a crush on Weiss?"_ Wisty thought after sensing a bit of love for her white haired friend, along with jealousy towards herself. Wisty looked at Weiss and scanned her. Weiss was shocked that Ruby was defending her, slightly saddened at the bow haired girl's words, and had the same amount of love going towards Ruby as the younger girl had going towards her.

" _Wow...not even ten minutes and I already have who I'm setting Weiss up with next."_ Wisty thought as her eyes returned to normal.

Aboard an Atlesian military airship, a woman with white hair in a bun and bangs that covered half her face felt her big-sister instincts kick in.

"...I need to hurt Wisty next time I see her." Winter Schnee said before getting back to work.

"Okay, that's enough." Wisty said as she got between the raven haired girl and her two friends.

" _Definitely gonna be friends with red here."_ Wisty said.

"..." The girl with the bow glared once more before turning and leaving.

Weiss sighed before seeing the smirk on Wisty's face.

"What?" The other heiress asked.

"Oh, nothing." Wisty replied.

Weiss glared at her friend, making a mental note to hurt her later.

A woman in a silver and white outfit and a dark colored camo, pointed mask with flames stopped in the middle of climbing aboard a ship currently under forced control, hijacked by, the White Fang, her big-sister instincts kicking in. Her temporary partner below her raised an eyebrow beneath his own mask.

"Remind me to hurt Weiss Schnee next time I see her." VI PMC Captain Alizarin 'Liz' Crimson Danforth-Vanguard, Salem, said to the other VI PMC Ranger, a Sergeant Ryan Ripley, Rios.

"Sooo...you girls alright?" A voice asked from next to the group of three.

They turned to see the blonde boy from the airship standing there.

"Hey look it's Vomit-boy." Ruby said, getting a laugh from Wisty and a carefully hidden giggle from Weiss.

" _Yep, totally getting those two together."_ Wisty said. _"I make similar jokes and she groans in annoyance, Ruby does it and she giggles."_

"Hey!" The boy shouted as Wisty grabbed Weiss.

"Well, we'll leave you two on your own, I've gotta talk to my friend here."

Before the white haired heiress could say anything, Wisty dragged her off, Weiss' butlers following with the luggage.

Once they were out of earshot of the other two, Wisty turned to her friend.

"You liiike heeer." Wisty said, emphasizing the last two words by extending them.

"S-shut up." Weiss said with a blush as she looked down.

" _Oh i can't let this chance go...damn you for this habit Aunt Violet!"_

Inside the building, a woman with black hair that had red streaks sneezed. She looked around and scratched her head before shrugging and double checking how clean her Chainsword/HMG was, completely ignoring the teacher's orientation for this year.

"Vi!" A voice to Violet Danforth's left whisper-yelled.

"What?" The woman said loudly, causing the rest of the staff to look at her.

"Weiss and Ruby sitting in a tree." Wisty sang with a smile.

"Don't you dare continue that." Weiss said gripping her rapier.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wisty continued, causing Weiss to blush as she slowly pulled out her weapon.

"First comes love and then comes marriage!" Wisty continued as Weiss finished pulling out her weapon.

"Wisty!" Weiss growled in warning.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Wisty finished before deflecting Myrtenaster with her own revolver/rapier, Musketeer.

"WISTY!" Weiss yelled in anger as the white haired heiress chased the tri-color haired heiress.

Wisty decided to use a new semblance and closed her eyes to concentrate. She stopped, allowing Weiss to get closer. Weiss readied a strike as Wisty opened her eyes, revealing silver instead of violet. Wisty smiled before running forward faster than the eye could track, a trail of wisteria flower petals in her wake.

"...That's a new one." Weiss commented as she holstered Myrtenaster, realizing that she wouldn't be able to catch Wisty.

Wisty hollered in excitement at her new semblance. She then realized something.

"How do i stop without crashing?" She asked herself.

Her question went unanswered as she attempted to slow down in front of an open doorway, only to trip over herself and roll painfully several times before stopping in front of a girl wearing brown combat boots. Wisty groaned and pulled herself up to see a tall blonde with hair that reached past her lower back and a little past her knees. Wisty blinked a couple of times and shook her head, since she originally saw three of the girl standing there.

"You alright?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah i'm fine." Wisty said before looking at the stage...and seeing her mom.

The black clad woman had her hood up, covering the woman's long black hair with red tips...and hiding half the scar that marred her otherwise beautiful face. Two pistols were holstered at her hips, right where her black and grey camo pants touched her black shirt. The black combat boots she wore were the exact same as her daughter's save for the color, Wisty's were a white that somehow never dirtied. The black cape part of her cloak she had hid the sniper form of her weapon, Harbinger, from sight. She was about to look at Wisty when the young girl's eyes changed to pink and brown again.

Suddenly the girl's entire appearance changed. Her light violet cloak turned into a simple red jacket with a hood, which Wisty instantly flipped up. Her pink and violet camo cargo pants, the exact same style as her mom's, changed to a set of blue jeans. Her pink long sleeve shirt with wisteria flowers and the VI emblem on it changed to a white t-shirt with the grim reaper holding a rifle on it. Her hair shortened and changed to a reddish-brown color. Wisty looked up just in time to see her mom look at her with surprise at the girl's weapon, which seemed to only consist of a Buster Sword on her back.

Rose shrugged before turning her attention back to the entire crowd.

"Yang!" A familiar voice shouted at the blonde, who looked like she was about to question Wisty.

"Ruby." The blonde replied.

"Sup Rose?"

"You know my sister?" Yang said as Ruby got to them, and looked at the 'brunette' in confusion.

"It's me, Wisty." The girl whispered.

"Wi-..."

The red-white-and-blue clad girl instantly clamped a hand over Ruby's mouth before looking back on stage at her mom. Rose seemed to be talking to a woman in a white trenchcoat over silver knight armor. Wisty recognized her after one second.

"Oh...mother's here to."

"You!" Wisty heard another familiar voice shout.

She looked back to see Weiss walking up to them, a smile on her face. Ruby smiled back in response, something that did not go unnoticed by Yang. The blonde looked at Weiss and glared.

"Nice to see you again Ruby." Weiss said. "You haven't happened to...see…"

Weiss stopped when she saw Wisty, still in disguise, waving her hand back and forth in an 'abort mission' motion. Wisty then stopped and pointed to the stage. Weiss looked over and saw the reason for Wisty's new look. The heiress instantly hid behind the blonde.

"Why are you hiding?" Wisty whisper-yelled.

"Because if they see me they'll ask about you, and i can not lie to your parents, and your aunt terrifies me." Weiss whisper-yelled back.

"Well I try." A voice whispered from behind them.

"AAHH!" Wisty and Weiss screamed, the later of which hopping into Ruby's arms on accident while the former jumped behind Yang.

A woman in a dark violet shirt, red-violet pants, blue violet armor -consisting of a chest/back piece, shoulder guards, knee/shin guards that had built in shotguns, and gauntlets that had shotguns built in- and boots, and with violet wraparound shades smiled. She had black hair with red streaks in a tight ponytail...and a giant Chainsword/HMG, Savant, strapped to her back. Violet 'Vi/Violent' Danforth smiled at her niece and lifted up her shades, revealing deep violet eyes.

"So...do sis and sissy know?" Vi asked.

"No...please don't tell them...and mother told you to stop calling her sissy." Wisty said.

"Kid...you've known me for 17 years, when is the only time i don't call her sissy?"

"...Only when you're in a huge fight that needs every bit of your attention."

"And is that happening now?"

"...No."

"My point exactly...oh look, Ozpin's speaking."

Wisty stopped paying attention, focusing on keeping the current Semblance up. She started to get a nervous sweat, knowing full well that her Aunt Violent was behind her, and knowing partially why she had that nickname. Yang was eyeing the woman's weapon, and looking between her and Ruby, with occasional glances at Wisty and glares at Weiss. After a minute, Ozpin's depressing, and slightly self-esteem shattering, speech ended.

"You will gather in the ballroom for tonight, tomorrow initiation begins." The Professor from the airship introduction, Glynda Goodwitch, said.

"Weeelll...it'sbeenniceseeingyouauntVi,Bye!" Wisty shouted before sprinting off, grabbing the duffel bag she dropped during her crash as she did.

Favoring speed over stealth, Wisty switched Semblances, her eyes turning silver while the rest of her returned to normal, and instantly shot off even faster.

Rose, watching her disguised daughter run off, smiled and laughed, causing her wife to raise an eyebrow. Rose looked back at the silver, bob cut haired woman and smiled again. Eleanor 'Ellie' Danforth-Vanguard rolled her eyes and smiled before removing her wife's hood, revealing the large scar that marred the slightly taller woman's face, her violet eyes, and her long raven hair with red tips. Ice blue met deep violet as the two looked into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation.

"Ugh, you two are doing it again." The pair turned to see Rose's younger sister Violet standing their. "Can't you be all lovey dovey and 'talking-without-talking' somewhere else?"

"Oh? It bother you that much sis?"

"You know lovey-dovey shit makes me nauseous."

"Does it?" Ellie asked, a sly smile plastered on her face.

"No…" Vi begged.

Ellie instantly wrapped her arms around Rose from behind.

"No."

Rose smiled before reaching around and sweeping Ellie off her feet.

"No!"

The two then shared a passionate kiss...to their sister's horror.

"NO!...GONNA BARF!" Vi shouted as she ran off, one hand over her mouth the other over her stomach.

Ellie and Rose separated before laughing.

"Why is it so fun to mess with her?" Ellie asked.

"Cause it is." Rose replied.

Wisty had managed to hide from her parents for the rest of the night, leaving her in a little corner to herself. She had seen Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and the girl with a bow talking. from what she could tell the raven haired girl had calmed down and was now speaking to them in a civil manner, no longer accusing Weiss of being just like her father.

Wisty smiled, hoping that the four could be friends with each other, which would in turn make them friends with her. She was about to go back to sleep when her scroll started to ring. The specific ringtone, which was a voice saying 'your sister's on the phone' in some sort of rap, told her it was her older sister calling. Foregoing sleep, the younger of the Danforth-Vanguard siblings answered.

"Sup?" Wisty asked, making the p pop.

"[Hey sis! How's Beacon?]" Liz said on the other end of the line.

"Not really sure yet. Initiation is tomorrow."

"[Any friends yet?]"

"Well...there's Weiss."

"[Frosty is there? I thought all Schnee's went to Atlas Academy? Ice Bi-...Queen, Ice-Queen did.]"

"Sis, I'm 17, you can cuss in front of me."

"[Oh right...Ice-Bitch did.]"

"You really don't like Winter do you?"

"[She's a great sister to Weiss and a good leader, so i respect her. But like? Fuuuck no. I hate her. The feeling's mutual so that's okay.]"

"I...really don't think that makes it better."

"[Eh, whatever…hey, switch it to vid-chat.]"

"Okay, hold on."

Wisty pulled the device away from her ear and pressed a few buttons on it. A couple seconds later and her sister's face appeared. The pitch black hair with white streaks and blue-violet eyes showed who her parents were, though not to as great of an effect as Wisty. Liz could still claim that it was her hair greying from her job, Wisty couldn't yet.

"[Ah, much better...are you in a ball room?]"

"Umm...yeah."

"[Huh...guess that didn't change. So...where is Weiss, I wanna talk to your old friend, and the person i used to help babysit.]"

"Sure."

Wisty got up and walked over to where the four were talking, the raven haired girl looked like she was about to blow out the only light source within the room when she spotted Wisty. She raised an eyebrow at the girl's sleep attire.

"What?" Wisty asked.

The bow wearing girl looked at Yang, then at Wisty and pointed to the blonde. Wisty looked to see the exact same outfit, though in different colors, on Yang. Where Yang's was an orange shirt with a sun and black short shorts, Wisty's was a pale pink shirt with the VI emblem, crossed rifles with a sword through the middle all over a shield, only surrounded by wisteria flowers of each color they were found in and a pair of white shorts with only pink wisteria flowers.

"What? It's comfy."

"[I know whats comfier.]" Liz said.

"I'm not sleeping in only my underwear sis."

"[Oh come one. I wasn't gonna say that...just think it. I don't want horny teenage boys staring at my little sister like a piece of meat. Yes i see you staring in the background, let it be known that i am a highly trained mercenary skilled in many forms of combat, torture, interrogation, and assassination techniques. And i am willing to use them all on every single one of you.]"

Wisty turned her head to see several boys, some of which had nose bleeds,quickly turn away. Wisty growled before reaching for Musketeer holstered at her hip. While she didn't always have all her weapons on her, she was never without the trusty revolver/rapier.

"Meh, leave em be." Yang said nonchalantly.

"...You know, i never got your name." Wisty said to the bow wearing girl.

"...Blake Belladonna." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you Blake." Wisty said.

"[Your eyes are the same color as tree sap.]" Liz said, making the five girls stare at the image on the scroll. "[What? I'm just stating what's on my mind.]"

"I'm thinking we should all get to bed." Weiss finally said.

"[Ahhh...does Stinky-Girl not like talking to her old babysitter?]"

Weiss instantly blushed a deeper red than even the cloak Ruby had been wearing earlier.

"You said you'd never bring that up!"

"[I didn't.]" Liz said with a smirk.

If Weiss had her sword with her, and if Liz was actually in the room, she would be trying to stab the older girl over and over again.

"What's with the nickname?" Ruby asked.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Weiss shouted loudly, causing the supervisor to move towards them.

"Uh oh. Time to leave. Night sis." Wisty said before hanging up as Blake blew out the candle, casting the group into complete darkness.

Wisty ran back to her sleeping bag, a Semblance from one of VI's Rangers allowing her to 'see' at all times, and hopped in. Weiss had done the same, while Yang and Ruby had rammed into each other before stumbling to their bags. Wisty 'looked' over to where Blake was and was slightly shocked to 'see' the girl had a Faunus aura, the silhouette of a cat surrounded the girl while for everyone else it was the silhouette of a human. Blake seemed to have decided to join the others in the realm of dreams and fall asleep. Wisty decided to follow her and went to sleep...or tried to. Another aura was above her.

Wisty 'looked' up to 'see' not a person or an animal...but a Grim Reaper with black wings and a scythe. The girl gulped before she stopped using the Semblance, her eyes going back to normal, and looked up to see her mom standing there, a 'you-are-in-so-much-trouble' look plastered onto her face.

"Welp...i'm dead." Wisty said.

"...Normally you would be...but i think tomorrow will be punishment enough." Rose said to her daughter.

"Soo...not counting sis, all of team RAVE is here." Wisty said before cringing at the realization of her words.

Rose's face changed from one of anger to near depression instantly.

"Yeah...the _full_ original team is here." Rose said before leaving to find the one person who could cheer her up at that moment.

Once she was gone, Wisty smack herself in the face.

"Why did i bring her up?" Wisty said to herself before falling asleep.

 **Me: Well that's all for chapter 1.**

 **Sarah: I think it's interesting.**

 **Trin: Yeah.**

 **Ami: Very.**

 **Me: ...Should i be concerned that my ex, twin, and current girlfriend are all standing directly behind me?**

 **All three: No.**

 **Admiral Ackbar: IT'S A TRAP!**

 **Me: Fuck! Character Bios! +Jumps out window+**

Wisteria 'Wisty' Danforth-Vanguard:

Age: 17

Position: Beacon Academy student (team RWWBY), Vanguard Industries heiress

Weapon: (4) Musketeer, light violet revolver/rapier; Guardian, pink one-handed long sword/assault rifle; Reaper, dark violet high powered, semi auto sniper/scythe; and Destroyer, white shotgun gauntlets and greaves.

Semblance: Copy, can permanently copy and use any Semblance (unable to use more that one at a time, must concentrate to unlock newly added Semblances, eyes change to Semblances actual owner's color when in use, doesn't instantly master Semblances, only needs to see the person to get the Semblance).

Look: Slight tan skin tone, violet eyes, black hair with white streaks and red tips that reaches slightly past her shoulders.

Outfit: Pink longsleeve; light violet cloak with hood; pink, white, and violet camo cargo pants, white armor vest, Destroyer, white boots.

Colors and symbol: Violet, pink, and white. VI emblem with wisteria flowers.

Rose Danforth-Vanguard:

Age: 48

Position: Beacon Academy teacher (Combat Instruction, History), Team RAVE second in command (formerly team leader)

Weapon: (3) Harbinger, black and silver high powered, silenced, semi auto sniper/scythe. Ebony and Ivory, two black and dark grey high powered pistols.

Semblance: Shadow control, able to switch to a self proclaimed 'Grim Reaper' mode (aura becomes visible, shrouding her in what looks like a translucent black shadow; can phase through objects; can travel using shadows, resulting in what looks like a black cloud moving at mach speeds; and can form objects out of shadow, usually making black angel wings).

Look: Black hair with red tips that reaches past her shoulders, violet eyes, tan skin tone, scar running diagonally across her entire face.

Outfit: Black cloak with hood, dark grey armor vest with shoulder guards, black and grey camo cargo pants, black long sleeve, black combat boots, bloody skull mask, dark grey shin/knee guards, and dark grey bracers.

Colors and symbol: Black and dark grey. VI emblem with scythes in place of rifles and a skull in place of the sword.

Eleanor 'Ellie' Danforth-Vanguard:

Age: 48

Position: Vanguard Industries CEO and owner, Team RAVE team leader, Beacon Academy teacher (Tutor, Guidance Counselor, Dust Studies)

Weapon: Caliber, multi form silver shield (tower shield, kite shield, and small sheath shield); Edge, dust embedded white one-handed long sword/full auto shotgun.

Semblance: Glyphs, multiple enhancer, combative, and defensive glyphs.

Look: Light Caucasian skin tone, ice blue eyes, silver hair in a widow's peak hairstyle.

Outfit: White trenchcoat over silver knight armor, an ice blue longsleeve shirt, ice blue pants.

Colors and symbol: Frozen VI emblem.

Alizarin Crimson Danforth-Vanguard:

Age: 25

Position: Vanguard Industries PMC Ranger Captain, Team RAVE replacement member, Vytal Festival Head of Security

Weapon: (3) Grimm Bane, dual crimson Kusarigama/Desert Eagles, and Death's Daughter, black with crimson edge Katana/SMG.

Semblance: After Image burst, capable of moving herself, a part of herself, and/or an item she's holding at speeds that allow her/the item to phase/cut through anything while leaving an 'after image' of her or what moved.

Look: Black hair with white streaks in a bob cut, light blue-violet eyes, lightly tanned skin tone, Grim Reaper holding an assault rifle tattooed on her right arm in a sleeve with skulls, scythes, and a violet monster with a Chainsword surrounding it, and a knight on a throne on her right arm along with a tree covered in wisteria flowers, plus the Ranger tab above that with a flaming VI emblem sitting directly beneath the tab.

Outfit: Black body armor with shoulder guards, black shin/ knee guards, black combat boots, dark camo mask that has pointed edges with flames were the edges of her mouth would be, crimson t-shirt, crimson cargo pants.

Colors and symbol: Black and crimson. VI emblem with a shotgun replacing one rifle, a sniper replacing the sword, and all in a circle of flame.

Violet 'Vi/Violent' Danforth:

Age: 46

Position: Beacon Academy teacher (Combat Instruction, Weapon Creation and Maintenance)

Weapon: (2) Savant; red-violet, blue-violet, and dark violet Chainsword/HMG. Violent Tendencies, blue-violet shotgun gauntlets and shotgun greaves.

Semblance: Rage; endurance, speed, strength, durability, and stamina increase the angrier she gets, though she still has complete control over all of her actions.

Look: Violet eyes, black hair with red streaks in a long ponytail, tanned skin tone, woman crying blood in a praying stance on left arm, monster mirroring her on the right arm (though the blood is coming from it's mouth not the eyes).

Outfit: Dark violet sleeveless shirt, red-violet camo cargo pants, violet wrap around shades, blue violet armor (body/shoulder armor, Violent Tendencies), and blue-violet combat boots.

Colors and symbol: Violet, blue-violet, and red-violet. A half-and-half face (one half being a Grimm mask and the other being a human face).

 **Me: Okay, that's done. For those of you wondering...i'm not going to tell you about the former team RAVE member...technically. Instead i'm going to put Omakes, or whatever you would refer to them as, with random chapters to explain her story.**

 **Ami: It goes without saying that most of you-...**

 **Trin: Unless they're total Bakas.**

 **Ami: …-can already figure out what happened to RAVE's former A.**

 **Sarah: Well that seems to be it for now.**

 **Me: Right, VRCommandoATA out.**


	2. Initiation

**Me: Welcome back to RWWBY!**

 **Nora: PANCAKES!**

 **Me: Really?**

 **Krieg (Borderlands 2): I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!**

 **Me: How the fuck did you get here?**

 **Deadpool: With this.**

 **Me: …If you summon anyone else I'm having Rose kill you, and if she does it you stay dead.**

 **Deadpool: Too late.**

 **Deathstroke: Why is a weird, warped version of me standing there?**

 **Me: GODS DAMNIT. On with the story…you all ruined the thing I had planned…and sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Initiation**

"Talking"- _"Thinking"_ -[Typed messages]-"[Talking over radios/scrolls/others]"- **You'll see**

It was the same dream as always. A silhouette of a woman is attacked by the silhouette of another woman, and then it changes to a silhouette in a red dress fighting against the silhouette of the Grim Reaper. That wasn't all that happened in the dream though, throughout all of it, Wisty could've sworn she heard voices asking for forgiveness, begging to be sent back to their daughters, and people just trying to get back to their normal lives. What was most important though was when the Reaper seemed to turn to her and say one sentence.

" _You will need my power soon child."_ The Reaper had spoken, something that had never happened before.

"AH!" Wisty shouted as she shot awake.

 **But you must earn it.** A voice seemed to say as it disappeared.

"…What…the…hell?"

"Is something wrong?" Someone asked from behind her.

Wisty turned her head to see Yang standing there, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Wisty said to the busty blonde brawler.

Yang shrugged before turning and leaving. Wisty got up, grabbed her clothes, and made her way to the bathrooms. She got to the bathroom to find it unoccupied except for two people. A loud ginger haired girl and a raven haired boy near her that she seemed to be talking to. Wisty ignored them and changed before heading to the locker room to grab her gear. She was putting her weapons in their usual places when a voice called her over.

"Wisty, over here." Weiss called.

The youngest of the Danforth-Vanguard children walked over to her friend to see her talking to the Mystral Tournament Champion Pyrrha Nikos…and having Jaune flirt with her relentlessly. Eventually, by the time it took Wisty to walk over to them, Weiss was through with it.

"Pyrrha, a little help?" Weiss asked.

The Spartan nodded before throwing her weapon in spear form, catching Juane's hood and getting him stuck in the wall.

"Thank you." Wiess said to Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry." The Mystralian called to Juane.

"So…I'm graced to be in the presence of the woman who beat my older sister in a tournament." Wisty said, getting a confused look from Pyrrha. "Wisteria Danforth-Vanguard, at your service."

"Wait…Danforth-Vanguard? As in Alizarin Crimson Danforth-Vanguard?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's my big sis." Wisty said.

"…Hey…Aren't two of our professors named Danforth-Vanguard?" Jaune asked from his position on the wall.

"Yeah…that's my mom and mother."

"Oh…wait, then why is your name Danforth-Vanguard instead of just one of those?"

"They're her actual birth parents." Weiss said.

"How did that work?" Pyrrha asked.

"Long story short, genetic combining plus dust explosion…twice."

"…You and your sister."

"Right. Though with Liz it was by complete accident."

"Now let's get to the cliff, everyone else seems to already be heading there or is there already." Weiss said as the group started heading out, Pyrrha getting her weapon 'from' Jaune as they passed him.

"Thank you." He told the Spartan themed Huntress in training.

The four got to the cliffs without any other incidents or questions, something that Wisty was grateful for. She still thought explaining how she and her sister came to be was embarrassing to say the least. She stood on her specific platform as Ozpin began another speech.

" _I don't think I'll ever be able to say it. 'Hey, how did your parents conceive you and your sister?' 'Oh my mom just caused an accidental explosion of dust while in one of the VI Genetics facilities, causing her to grow a-…"_ Wisty shuddered at the image her mind formed as she thought that. _"Damn you imagination! …Right now at least…DON'T LEAVE ME! Wait where's everyone else?"_

Only now did Wisty realize that only she and Jaune were left.

"Oh sh-…" Wisty was interrupted by being launched into the forest.

She flailed around for a bit before activating Weiss's semblance. Her eyes instantly changed to the same blue as her friend as several black glyphs appeared before her

"Yeah! Got-…" Wisty was interrupted from slamming into the first glyph hard. "it…" Wisty groaned as she ungraciously slid off the glyph and slammed head first into another.

"Ow…" Wisty said before the same thing happened again, only this time she landed on her ass.

This continued for another minute before she finally reached the tree line…causing her to slam through a multitude of tree branches. When she finally landed her eyes seemed to be swirls and what looked like several winged Reapers were floating around her head.

"Anyone get the name of the bus that hit me?" Wisty asked groggily before shaking her head.

"You really need practice with my glyphs." Weiss said from behind Wisty as the latter's eyes went back to normal.

Wisty turned to see her friend and Ruby standing there, the latter with a look of worry for her friend. Wisty rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously…until she noticed two of her weapons were missing.

"Wait…where's Guardian and Musketeer?" Wisty asked.

* * *

"Yang, calm down. It's an inanimate object that was obviously dropped on accident." Blake told her partner.

Yang was currently furious, her now red eyes a testament to that, seeing as a random pink longsword had fallen through the trees and managed the cut off a chunk of the blonde's long hair. Now she was glaring daggers at the weapon as if it would suddenly start talking to her and apologize…or beg for mercy. One couldn't tell with her right now.

Wisty all but instantly found one of those as Musketeer, in revolver form as usual, landed on her head.

* * *

"Ow…why do the gods hate me?" Wisty asked.

 **It's not that…you just have bad luck.**

"What?" Wisty asked, getting weird looks from Weiss and Ruby.

 **I'm in your mind child, no one else can hear me.**

" _Who…what are you?"_

 **Ha. Funny how you are so much like you mother, yet so different.**

"… _Death."_

 **So you can learn? You may not have earned my power yet, but you have earned the ability to speak with me.**

" _Awesome…can you help me master some of these semblances?"_ Wisty asked the voice. She could've sworn something was giving her the 'are you serious?' look.

 **How on Remnant did you come up with…nevermind. I'm not you, all I can offer is knowledge, and only the knowledge your bloodline has gained. Not the knowledge your friends have.**

" _Well it was worth a shot."_

"Wisty? You okay, you're kinda staring off into space."

"Oh…I'm fine."

 **You'll get used to this. Your family has every time one of them earns my power.**

"Let's just go…and we're surrounded by Beowolves." Wisty said as she saw the creature of Grimm come out of nearby bushes, along with several others.

"WHAT!?" Weiss and Ruby both shouted.

The three spun, pulling out there weapons…or at least two of them did. Wisty merely activated her gauntlets and greaves, and took up a kickboxing stance. The three teens went back to back as the werewolf like Grimm circled them. Wisty smiled before throwing a punch in the direction of one Beowolf, causing a shotgun blast to fly at it, killing the Grimm.

"One down…about…29, maybe…to go." Wisty said, as the other Grimm howled for their fallen pack mate.

"That sounds like a lot more than 29." Weiss said.

 **I suggest a tactical retreat…what's the phrase people use now?**

"…BITCH THE FUCK OUT!" Wisty shouted as she and Ruby grabbed Weiss' arms and used their speed semblances to escape the Grimm.

 **Right…that.**

A few minutes later and Wisty warned Ruby to be ready to grab Weiss completely. As soon as Ruby said she was ready, though confused as to why she had to, Wisty let go and attempted to stop…once more tripping and rolling hard to a stop. Or she would have if a stone pillar hadn't stopped her with an impact.

"…Ow…why do the gods hate me?" Wisty said as she slowly got up.

"…That looked like it hurt." A familiar voice commented.

"Quiet blondie." Wisty said as she turned and glared at Yang…until she noticed Guardian at the blonde's hip. "Hey you found my sword."

 **You should have kept quiet.**

" _Huh?"_ Wisty thought before seeing a flaming fist.

She would have cursed her luck if her world hadn't turned black not even a second after that.

 **Gods dammit.**

* * *

" _Ow…what happened?"_ Wisty thought as she started to wake up.

She opened her eyes to see the ground…covered by an extremely dense fog several meters below her.

"WHOA!" Wisty shouted before struggling for a second.

"Stop before I end up dropping you." Yang said as she slowly climbed the cliff while holding Wisty.

"..Okay…I'm good…how are you climbing this with one had…and how long was I out for? Nice arm by the way." Wisty asked.

"Thanks…and you missed a giant fight."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, there was a giant Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Ruby decapitated the bird."

"…DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME MISS THAT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CUT MY HAIR!"

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"YOUR SWORD CUT OUT A CHUNK OF MY HAIR!" Yang shouted as she pulled the two over the cliff edge.

"NOT MY FAULT…AND WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING!?"

"I DON"T KNOW!"

"ALSO YOUR HAIR CUT LOOKS HORRIBLE NOW, SOMEONE SHOULD FIX IT!"

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR!"

"Quit yelling. Yang…I'm sorry sis but she's right…and I could fix it without taking much away…if you want." Ruby said nervously.

"Here let me." Jaune said as he walked up to the other blonde.

"NononoJaunewait!" Ruby and Wisty said as the blonde boy took hold of Yang's hair.

Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable cry of pure pain…which never came. They waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"There, done." Jaune said.

Everyone opened their eyes to see that Yang's hair…looked normal.

"What? How? Where did?" Everyone, including Yang questioned.

"I grew up with seven older sisters…I learned a lot of things from them." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"…Wow…vomit boy has household skills…why does that not surprise me?" Wisty said.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted.

"How did you fix my hair anyways?" Yang asked.

"One of my sisters pulled a prank on another once…I got roped into fixing her hair…yours was easier since you have a lot more." Jaune replied.

"Why didn't one of them fix her hair?" Weiss asked.

"…They've told me…several times that I…do their hair better than them."

"…Jaune Arc the Hairstylist." Wisty said. "It's got a nice ring to it. Least you got something to fall back on if being a Hunter doesn't pan out."

"Several things actually." Jaune muttered under his breath, only being heard by Blake, who stifled a giggle.

"You'd be a good catch for any woman." Wisty said with a wink, making the Arc blush.

"I…um…thanks…I guess?" Jaune said as Pyrrha sent a death glare at Wisty.

" _Oh I'm totally playing matchmaker while I'm here."_ Wisty thought as she saw the glare, sending an evil smile back Pyrrha's way.

 **Danforth's never have made good matchmakers…just saying.**

" _Well I'm also a Vanguard and we are excellent matchmakers."_

… **Some of your ancestors on both sides knew each other…a Vanguard's idea of matchmaking is shoving the two in a closet and leaving them there until they realize their feelings for each other.**

" _And has it ever failed?"_ Wisty said as the group of nine began heading to the pickup area.

… **Point taken. Though with your ancestors though ones being stuffed in a closet were knowledge driven adults, not hormone driven teens.**

" _It'll be fine."_

 **If your interference causes someone to get someone else pregnant don't say I didn't warn you.**

"… _You know…for an ancient being…your vocabulary is surprisingly modern."_

 **That tends to happen when you've lived as long as I have.**

"Oh I see the Bullhead. Hey, what's-her-name is awake." Nora said.

"Yeah, yeah, blame blondie." Wisty said as the transport landed.

"Jaune?"

"Other blondie."

The ginger haired girl nodded before climbing into the vehicle. Wisty sighed before following. Wisty stood next to Weiss, who smirked at her.

"Not a word." Wisty said.

"You realize that I'm never letting you live this down right?"

"Shut up Weiss."

"I mean a single punch and you were out like a light."

"…HEY RUBY, WEISS HA-…" Weiss stopped her friend with a quick hand to the mouth and a glare.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing Ruby." Weiss said.

The red clad girl shrugged before going back to talking to her older sister. Wisty looked around at the rest of the Bullhead's occupants to see Pyrrha teasing Jaune about his many skills, Jaune himself attempting not to puke during the flight, Nora laughing and joining in, Ren sighing in annoyance at his best friend's antics, and Blake just standing off on her own…though sending multiple glances towards Yang.

" _I will make these pairings reality."_

 **May the gods have mercy on them.**

" _Quiet you."_

The ride back was uneventful, save for Wisty yelling out loud at Death, making the others look at her questioningly. She had laughed it off, making them shrug and ignore it…for now. They finally got back to find that another Bullhead had already dropped off the other first years. Wisty jumped out and stretched…while Jaune ran for the nearest trashcan. A mocking laugh from one of the other first years caught Wisty's attention, making her turn to glare at the person who dared laugh at her friend's problem. The kid instantly stopped laughing and did a nervous gulp.

"No one mocks my friends…'cept me." Wisty said to the boy, gaining a slap to the head from Weiss. "Ow, not _cool_ Ice princess." Punch to the shoulder. "No need to get all _Violet_ with me."

"Are you done?" Weiss asked.

"One more. _Weiss_ so serious?" Wisty said before getting a high-five from Yang.

"Oh dear Oum, there's two of them."

"Three if you count Aunt Vi."

"Please don't remind me."

"But I find it hilarious."

"I'd prefer we only have one bad pun person on the team."

"…Please?" Ruby said nervously.

"Fine…me or blondie…we'll fight for it."

"I win." Yang said instantly.

"But we didn't…now I hate you again…wait, no hate is too strong…dislike is better." Wisty said as she realized what Yang meant, but didn't argue about if it counted or not.

Yang smirked victoriously at once again being the only pun maker of the team. She then realized something.

"Are you even gonna be allowed in still? I mean I did knock you out."

"…Shit." Wisty said simply.

* * *

"...-and Cardin Winchester. The four of you received the black bishop piece. Henceforth you will be known as team Cardinal (CRDL), led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said.

As the newly formed team CRDL walked off stage, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren all walked on stage.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc-…"

" _Wait? Is one of his older sisters Sergeant Ember Arc? Would explain why he looked familiar."_

"…-Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, the four of you collected the gold rook pieces. From now on you will be known as team Juniper (JNPR), led by-…"

 **Of course he pauses for dramatic affect.**

"Jaune Arc."

" _I'm sure Ember's gonna be proud of her little brother."_

 **Most likely, though I suggest you get your mother to help train him. He doesn't look like he has any previous training.**

Wisty didn't say anything else, just watching as her friends shared hugs and laughs, the latter of which came at what was, once again, Jaune's expense as Pyrrha accidently knocked him down.

"And finally; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Wisteria Danforth-Vanguard, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long; the five of you, even if one of you was unconscious at the time," Ozpin said with a smile, making Wisty laugh and rub the back of her head, "retrieved the gold knight pieces. From here out you will be known as team Ruby (RWWBY), led by…"

 **Again? Really human?**

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang said as she crushed her little sister in a hug.

"Blondie, Rubes needs air." Wisty said as Weiss sighed and Blake giggled.

"Only I get to call her that…and stop calling me blondie."

The five friends continued to talk and argue as they made their way off stage.

"This is shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said.

"Agreed." Rose said from behind him.

 **Me: Well that's all for this chapter. I actually had several different versions of this...but this is the one that seemed right to me, not really sure why though.**

 **Ami: Again…we apologize for the delay.**

 **Me: Why are you apologizing? It's my profile and story.**

 **Ami: Just thought I should.**

 **Sarah: He has a plan for Volume 3.**

 **Trin: The more things change, the more they stay the same.**

 **Me: In places of death, there must always be death (internet cookies for whomever knows where I got that from), just not always the same person.**

 **Trin: Well that's all for now.**

 **Sarah: We'll make sure he updates more regularly.**

 **Me: Or at least I'll try to.**

 **Akane (RAVE's former A): My omakes should start next chapter.**

 **Ghostbusters: There she is! Get her!**

 **Deadpool: Soooo…who's seen my mov-…**

 **Me, Ami, Sarah, Trin: ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!**

 **Me: …VR Commando ATA out.**


	3. First Day

**Me: Hello and welcome to the 75** **th** **…wrong intro.**

 **Trin: You don't even have a story planned for that series.**

 **Me: I like to have intros just in case…and how did you know I didn't have anything planned for that?**

 **Ami: I swear if either of you say…**

 **Me and Trin: TWIN MENTAL LINK!**

 **Sarah and Ami: …You're sleeping on the couch.**

 **Me: …It's like when we were ten all over again.**

 **Trin: I hated sharing a couch.**

 **Me: You still do…unless it's with Sarah.**

 **Luna: Getting off track sir.**

 **Me: Right sorry, on with the story.**

 **First Day**

"Talking"- _"Thinking"_ -[Typed messages]-"[Talking over radios/scrolls/others]"- **Death**

 **Cover your ears.**

" _Wha?"_

 **Get up and cover your ears…NOW!**

Without thinking, Wisty did as she was told…and watched as a wide awake and fully dressed Ruby placed a whistle in her mouth before sounding it off as loudly as she could…right next to the other sleeping heiress.

"AHH!" Weiss, Yang and Black shouted as they all shot up.

 **That girl will get herself or someone close to her killed.**

" _You're a real pessimist aren't ya Death?"_

 **No I'm a realist. There's a difference child.**

"I'm gonna change now." Wisty said as she got up and grabbed her clothes before ignoring the rest of her team's antics.

 **Are you anti-social or just trying to ignore the stupidity happening right now?**

" _Ignore."_ Wisty said as she quickly changed.

The sounds of tools gained her attention as she was putting on her uniform's vest. Wisty turned to stare wide eyed at the sight of two haphazardly created bunkbeds. She started trying to remember if she had a semblance that could make those better…only to realize that she did not.

"Those need to be upgraded…when's our first class?" Wisty asked.

"9 so we-…" Ruby tried to say.

"WHAT?" The two heiresses shouted.

"Its 8:55 Ruby! We need to go!" Wisty shouted as she and Weiss bolted out the door.

Wisty saw team JNPR peak out of their dorm as the two of them ran by. When Ruby and the remainder of her team ran after them, their sister team instantly shot after them, realizing the reason why they were running.

"TO CLASS!" Ruby shouted at the two teams as they ran.

None of the group noticed Professor Ozpin watching them.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm go by many names, but I prefer to call them simply…prey." Professor Port said with a hearty laugh.

When no one else laughed with him, he cleared his throat and continued.

"And you will to upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

"So bored." Wisty said quietly as she slumped forward, Port's words being tuned out as she looked to see Weiss taking notes on…whatever it was Port was saying.

" _What is this class again?"_

 **Grimm studies. You know if you pay attention to his stories you'll actually learn something.**

"Doubt it." Wisty said out loud, making Weiss and Ruby, who was on the other side of her, look at her with confusion.

Wisty waved them both off before pulling out her art book and opening to a random page before beginning to draw. Already on this page was a well-drawn and highly detailed white rose, a black winged angel kneeling before a gravestone with a silver knight behind her, a golden dragon with a black cat, and what she was working on. A half completed hooded woman's face with the only noticeable, and complete, feature being the smirk. The smirk could be interpreted in many ways, but to Wisty it was just a simple smile, one that the person the image was of had been known for.

"Now, who among you is a true Hunter in training?" Port asked.

Weiss' hand instantly shot up.

"I am sir." Weiss said as she got up to go change into her combat outfit.

"This ought to be good." Wisty said.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shouted enthusiastically.

"Fight well." Blake said as she waved a RWWBY flag.

 **Where on Earth did…nevermind.**

" _The fuck is Earth?"_ Wisty asked, though didn't get an answer.

"Represent team RWWBY!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss smiled a bit at Ruby's comment, something Yang and Wisty noticed.

"I take back what I said." Yang said as her mind started going through ideas on how to protect her sister from the heiress.

"Overprotective much Yang?" Wisty said as Blake finally looked up from her book.

"What?" Blake said as Port opened the cage to reveal a Boarbatusk.

"Oh don't worry about it." Yang and Wisty replied, Ruby completely ignoring the three of them in favor of watching Weiss' fight.

The white haired heiress had troubles, eventually losing her rapier before Ruby said anything.

"Weiss, aim for its underbelly, there's no armor there!"

"A bit late for that Ruby!"

Weiss' eye twitched before she rolled over to her weapon, quickly grabbed it, and spun, shoving it into the Grimm's belly as she did. It twitched once before dying…and nearly crushing Weiss from its weight. She shoved it to the side before pulling her blade out and sending Ruby and annoyed glare that made the younger girl flinch slightly. She started going back to her seat, only for the bell to ring and everyone cause everyone to start leaving. Once team RWWBY was outside the room, Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Ruby Rose." Weiss growled. "When you try to help someone…TELL THEM THE INFORMATION WHEN IT IS USEFUL!"

"I…I'm sorry." Ruby said, coming close to crying.

 **That's not going to go over well with her sister.**

Before Wisty could step in, Weiss noticed Ruby's face and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ruby…it's just…I wanted to be leader for one thing…and you seem like you've never done anything in terms of leadership. Wisty and I have been given lessons and some training in leadership already…I just want to know if you're ready for this." Weiss said.

"I…I don't know." Ruby admitted.

"…Well then…how about we help you?" Weiss said. "I'm not really…charismatic, something important in a good leader. You, while you're still learning, don't know as much of the remaining aspects of leadership."

"Management of time and basically everything noncombat related, Weiss' specialty, and combat tactics and strategy, _my_ specialty. We can tutor you if you want." Wisty said.

"REALLY!? THANK YOU!" Ruby shouted as she wrapped both Wisty and Weiss in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breath." The two heiress' struggled to get out.

"Miss Rose, please release your two teammates, I believe they don't want 'death by hug' on their gravestones." Ozpin said as he walked up, a smile on his face.

Only now did Wisty notice that Blake was holding back Yang, who was attempting to calm herself. Wisty sighed as Ruby let go of her. She then walked up to Yang, eyes once again becoming a pale green before she walked up and put her hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang instantly calmed down, then looked at Wisty in confusion.

"How-…?"

"One of the semblances I've gained. It lets me alter people's emotions, somewhat, but I have to touch them for it to work." Wisty explained to the now clam hot head.

The blonde nodded before the group went off to their next class. Ozpin smiled before turning and leaving.

"Alright maggots, I'm Instructor Violet Danforth. And yes, that is what you'll be-…"

"Sis, shut up." Another teacher said as she walked into the room.

The students who had been watching their combat instructor yell into a scroll about something that none of them really understood…except for two of the students. Though Weiss only understood the security half of the conversation. The rest, being about military contracts, went over her head. Wisty understood it all though. Though now they were just confused as to what their two teachers were doing.

"Ah, sis! I was going for Drill Sergeant." Violet said as Wisty groaned and slammed her head into her desk…at the exact same moment that Weiss did the same thing.

The other students near them looked at the two in confusion as Ruby laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. The other students shrugged and went back to watching their two teachers, both of whom were glaring at Weiss and Wisty. The two girls shivered before slowly looking up at the two women.

Wisty gulped and sunk beneath her desk while Weiss seemed to, somehow, become paler while freezing in her seat.

"Something you want to say girls?" Rose asked.

"Please don't embarrass me mom." Wisty said quietly from beneath her desk.

 **This is slightly amusing.**

" _Shut it you."_

 **You should probably get up now.**

"Alright…I'm Rose Danforth-Vanguard, this is my sister Violet Danforth. The two of us will be your combat instructors for your remaining four years at Beacon." Rose began. "Here, you'll be learning to truly master you weapon, making it into an extension of your body, as if it were nothing more than your arm, and learning to fight without your weapon. That second part is more from personal experience though."

"We've seen a lot of good Hunters and Huntresses be permanently injured or killed after losing their weapon. Not fun." Violet said as she started playing with Savant.

"First we need to see were you are in terms of capabilities. So…did the coin land heads or tails?" Rose asked Violet.

"Tails." The younger sister replied with a, somewhat evil, smile.

"…Well…life is about to suck for all of you. You'll be fighting the two of us instead of each other."

"Um…ma'am…is that really allowed?" Jaune asked.

"What, scared you'll lose Arc?" Cardin mocked. "It's not like you could win against anyone here."

"Oh sis, I think we have our first volunteer." Violet said.

"That we do little sister. Get down here kid." Rose said.

"You heard her Arc." Cardin said.

"Not him, you." The sisters replied.

Cardin blinked in shock before shrugging and walking down to the stage before pulling out his weapon.

"Whenever you're ready kid." Rose said as she stepped off the stage to monitor Carbin and Violet's fight.

Cardin got into a fighting stance before noticing that Violet was still ignoring him and playing with her weapon, continuously tossing it up and down. He turned back to Rose to ask something, instead she smiled and cut him off.

"Begin!"

Cardin spun back around, expecting Vi to have charged him, instead…the older woman was twirling her weapon like a baton while whistling. He growled before charging her as she tossed her weapon up again. Once he was close enough, he swung his weapon at the woman, whom was still looking at her weapon in midair. Instead of the impact of his mace on her head though, his weapon was stopped by Vi putting out on hand and catching the weapon. She then slowly turned her head to the brown haired boy, a sadistic and twisted smile plastered on her face as she caught her own weapon in her free hand.

"Game over." Violet said before bringing Savant down on Cardin's head multiple times, all but instantly draining his aura and causing Rose to have to physically stop her from killing the kid.

"That's enough, Violent, I think you got the point across." Rose said.

"Not quite yet." Vi then turned to the rest of the class. "First lesson of your four years here. We catch any act of bullying in any way, and I let off some stress with you, and not in the pleasurable way…for you any ways. Smashing people into a bloody pulp is pretty pleasurable to me."

The same smile she gave Cardin before she brought Savant down on his head returned, causing many people to become scared, nervous, terrified, and/or confused. The only ones who were annoyed by the woman's antics were Rose and Wisty, Both of whom were immune to the more…brutal member of the Danforth family's looks.

"Okay first up…" Violet said before messing with something on her scroll, "Jaune Arc…can I-…?"

"No." Rose interrupted as she got onto the stage. "Up and at 'em Arc, you're first."

"Yipee." Jaune muttered under his breath as he walked onto the stage.

"Alright, get ready." Rose said as she pulled a large black sniper rifle from behind her back before it transformed into a buster sword. Jaune gulped as he pulled out his own weapon.

"…How old is that?" Rose asked in actual curiosity.

 **It appears to be from the Color War, at** _ **least**_ **. He should try pushing his aura into it. Weapons from that time period would do…impressive things when one pushed their aura into it.**

" _Then why are designs like that no longer around?"_ Wisty asked.

 **It was quiet taxing and drained the user's aura quickly if they didn't have a nigh infinite supply like the entire Arc lineage. Though that would only develop about two or three months after their aura was unlocked.**

" _And how do you know this?"_

… **Not all Danforths and Arcs fought on the side of the light. You tend to learn as much as possible as you can about your enemy. Just be glad that the Danforths that fell from grace were incapable of earning my gifts.**

Wisty went back to watching Jaune's spar as her aunt shouted begin. Jaune ran forward as Rose side stepped the blonde, tripping him as she did so.

"Roll with the fall, makes it extremely easy to pop back up ready to fight." Rose said as Jaune swung his sword at the woman, but failed to keep his shield in a good position. "Keep your shield up, it's your best defense, but don't forget you can use it for offense."

"Right." Jaune said as he swung again, but kept his shield up this time.

"Very good Jaune, you learn fast." Rose said as she swung directly at his shield. "Just so you know; it's better to use a shield to direct/deflect the blow from heavy weapons like my sword than it is to full on block it."

Jaune nodded before practicing angling his shield in ways it would send the blade away from him. Rose had to fight laughing as she used this distraction to attack again, only for Jaune to duck behind his shield, with it angle slightly. The slight slope caused the swing to go up and over the blonde's head instead of slamming into his shield, which would have slammed said armor into his chest.

"Not exactly what I meant to do…but as your teacher I'm glad you actually listened to my advice." Rose said.

"Um…Prof. Danforth-Vanguard-…" Duck under a sideways swing.

"Just Rose." Downward slash.

"Prof. Rose." Deflect to the side.

"I'm neither Ruby nor, rest her soul, Summer Rose." Slams Jaune with flat of Harbinger, making him tumble backwards.

"Prof. DV." Jaune groaned as he slowly got up.

"That works." Rose says as she places a pistol against Jaune's forehead. "Lesson number two, never assume your opponent, if human or faunus, has only one weapon. Also you lose Jaune."

Rose then pulled the trigger and depleted the last bit of Jaune's aura, causing a bruise to form.

"Also, try and keep track of your aura level in a fight." Rose said as she holstered her pistol.

"Got…it…" Jaune managed to get out as he rose unsteadily.

"…Pyrrha come help your partner to the infirmary." The Spartan nodded before going over and helping the blonde knight stumble out of the room.

"Note to self, don't shoot students when their aura's low. Can't treat them like White Fang or…others." Rose whispered to herself, though one person in the room heard, her bow seeming to twitch.

"ONTO THE NEXT CHALLENGER!" Violet shouted loudly.

* * *

In a different part of the academy, a girl with short brown hair and a beret on her head along with her partner, a rabbit faunus, were messing with fire Dust in Dust Studies when a shout caused them to drop the Dust directly on a flame. The resulting explosion, along with the shoute that caused it, got the professor's attention.

"Violet Danforth I swear I am going to kill you." Ellie muttered as Glynda checked on the students.

* * *

"Why do I feel like I should avoid my sister-in-law for the next few days? Meh, whatever." Violet said as she activated her scroll and set the selector for random again.

The face that popped up was that of Ruby Rose.

"Scythe user fight." Vi shouted. "Ms. Rose, you're up."

Ruby gulped in nervousness at the woman that to the younger 'Reaper' seemed like a female, and more importantly sober, version of her uncle. A man that was a well-known and, more or less, legendary Hunter.

"This isn't going to go well." Wisty said.

"I'm sure Ruby will be fine." Weiss said, worry evident in her voice.

As Ruby walked onto the stage, Violet made a comment about her time in Beacon with another Rose, one that she could never beat, but was fifty-fifty with Rose. The two Reapers readied their scythes as Rose smirked before pulling out a skull mask, putting it over her face, and raising her hood over her head. The sinister laugh caused a bit of fear to enter most people in the room.

"Begin." Violet called out.

Ruby used her semblance to charge forward and swing at Rose, who didn't even flinch. Ruby was confused about this until her scythe passed through the woman like she was a shadowy apparition. Ruby went wide eyed as a giant hand made of shadows grabbed her and threw her across the stage. Luckily there was all but no force behind it so the young girl was able to flip and catch herself. She looked back up to see the older woman spinning in a circle, her scythe creating a ring of death while she moved closer to Ruby.

The student jumped back and started firing rounds from her scythe. Rose stopped spinning and started dodging the bullets before switching harbinger to its sniper form and shooting Ruby's weapon out of the girl's hands...along with knocking the bullets she shot out of the air.

"How-…?" Ruby tried to ask.

"Years of practice kid." Rose interrupted, but answered the question.

Rose then tossed aside her rifle and grabbed Ruby before she could try and get Crescent Rose. The professor then threw Ruby once more before pulling out her pistols. Instead of firing at the girl though, she tossed them aside and went in for a fist fight. Ruby attempted to fight back, but Rose all but instantly discovered the girls Achilles Heel. Ruby was totally worthless in unarmed combat, or fist fighting. Almost as soon as the match started, it was over with Ruby on the ground and Rose only needing to apply a small amount of pressure and a twist to break the girl's arm.

"You're excellent when you're using your weapon…but you really need to work on unarmed combat." Rose said as she released Ruby, causing her to bounce of the ground once before getting up and walking over to where Crescent Rose was laying.

The rest of the students looked at Ruby before looking at their teacher in shock.

"Who's next?" Rose asked in a voice not-unlike the Mortal Kombat announcer voice.

* * *

Five fights later, one which involved Wisty getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter by her aunt, whose words were experience outclasses power everytime.

 **No truer words have ever been spoken. Not saying that no one else has said that, just that nothing is more true…truer than that.**

" _Yeah yeah…shut up."_ Wisty groaned in her head as she, Ruby, and Yang, who was also pummeled by Violet (the woman had told Yang to work on fighting people that used their legs also, seeing as not everyone only used their fists), stumbled back into their dorm. The latter two were helped by their respective partner while Wisty had to limp along on her own.

Once inside, Wisty collapsed onto her mattress on the ground while yang and Ruby flopped onto the bottom bunks.

"Ruby/Yang, that's my bunk!" Their partners shouted.

"Too loud." Yang and Wisty moaned.

"Too tired to move." Ruby grumbled.

The white haired heiress and black haired girl looked at each other before looking at their teammates and sighing. They then collected everyone pajamas and started dragging their teammates to the shower.

"Blaaake…wash me?" Yang said, getting a blush that covered her teammate's entire face, and a small trickle of blood to begin flowing out of her nose.

"Yaaang, don't put that image in my head." Ruby whined.

"…Record it?" Wisty asked causing the person carrying her, Weiss, to give her an emotionless face before ungraciously, and painfully, dropping the pained heiress on the ground. "…Totally…worth…it." Wisty said before passing out.

 **I hate you sometimes.**

That was all Wisty heard before she fully slipped into unconsciousness from pain and exhaustion from trying to beat her monstrous, sadistic, and somewhat insane aunt.

 **Me: And that's all for now.**

 **Trin: With Yang being Yang with that last bit.**

 **Sarah: That's something you would do without hesitation …or remorse.**

 **Sierra: Please don't put that image in my head.**

 **Ami: When did you get here?**

 **Me: While you were getting everyone's sodas…by the way, your turn sis.**

 **Trin: But I was comfy!**

 **Sierra: How is having someone sit on your lap the entire time comfortable?**

 **Luna: I suggest you end it here sir.**

 **Me: Good idea. VR Commando ATA out. Sarah get off Trin so she can get us cokes.**


End file.
